


Мороженка

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Король Ночи кушает мороженку, а она внезапно начинает его соблазнять.





	Мороженка

**Author's Note:**

> Упоротость стопицотого левла. Автора аццки плющило от погоды, когда он это писал. А увиденного не развидеть. Бегите, глупцы.

Ее сладостный лед таял на губах, а божественный вкус поражал остротой ощущений. Король Ночи не мог оторваться от ее изящных изгибов, с наслаждением проводя по ним языком. Она трепетала в его руках, будто умоляя лизать ее еще и еще. Мороженка. Такая же синяя и холодная, как он сам. У них было так много общего.  
Он влюбился в нее с первого взгляда. Соблазнился кристалликами льда на ее прекрасных формах, ощущением родного холода на пальцах, когда коснулся ее. О, если бы только она могла ответить ему взаимностью! Но она безмолвствовала, оставалась неподвижной и таяла, а все, что он мог сделать - это в исступлении лизать языком ее совершенные бока.  
Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ее потрясающим вкусом у себя во рту. Улетая куда-то на седьмое небо. И вздрогнул, когда почувствовал тяжесть на своих коленях. Неужели его мечты сбылись? Неужели она обрела плоть и ответила на его любовь?  
Она смотрела на него огромными голубыми глазами. Ее губы оказались такими же сладкими на вкус. О, ее возбуждающе-холодное тело! Как же восхитительно было ласкать его! Упиваться тем, как она трется о его грудь упругими сиськами, скользит когтистыми пальцами по голове, хватаясь за рога. Затвердевший член упирался между ее половых губ, манящих погрузиться в омут ледяного наслаждения. Без остатка отдаться смертельно-морозной любви.  
Соблазнительно-безжизненная женщина его мечты. Как же самозабвенно он расцеловывал все ее тело, как же сладко стонала она в его руках! Ее стоны напоминали завывание ветра в метель. Ее объятия походили на опасную зимнюю стужу. Он весь дрожал от предвкушения, когда она шире раздвинула ноги, приглашая его в себя. Как же хотелось стать с ней единым, слиться в ледяном экстазе! Ворваться в самое нутро этой волшебной красоты!  
Его объяло неземное наслаждение, когда член со всех сторон обхватил уютный, томительный холод. Ладони блуждали по ее коже, по соблазнительным изгибам, мяли выпуклости, а она выгибалась навстречу, медленно скользя на нем. Ее плавные движения завораживали. Король Ночи неотрывно смотрел в ее пронзительные глаза, так похожие на его собственные. Он понял, что нашел свой идеал в самый первый момент, как увидел ее. Боги, только бы она не останавливалась! Только бы мечта не растаяла, как мороженое на жаре!  
Ему так хотелось, чтобы она стала его женой! Чтобы осталась с ним на целую вечность! Чтобы была рядом всегда! Он крепко прижал ее к себе и закрыл глаза, ощутив нахлынувшую волну удовольствия. А когда открыл их, перед ним вновь расстилались лишь бескрайние снега.  
\- Эй, босс, мы закончили из людей выкладывать эту херню, чтоб нас все боялись, - раздался невдалеке скрипучий голос Белого Ходока. - Можем валить отсюда, садись на коня.  
Король Ночи с безразличием взглянул на расчлененные тела и поднялся из сугроба. Кажется, солнце в этот день пекло чересчур сильно, а он просто слегка задремал.


End file.
